


Bubble blowing

by CrybabySapphire



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrybabySapphire/pseuds/CrybabySapphire
Summary: Kokichi is blowing bubbles.Kiibo wants to learn how.Pregame AU.





	Bubble blowing

**Author's Note:**

> ;u; I know I should be writting something spooky, but the fluff calls for me... Enjoy the bubbles.

 

 

Kiibo was walking down the sidewalk, the day was boring and uneventful, all he wanted was to get home.

 

But his thoughts were interrupted by a small bubble popping near his face.

 

“Huh?” He looked around, looking for the source of the bubble, only seeing one of his classmates sitting on a park bench with a cut straw bubble wand. “That's impressive… how does Kokichi blow bubbles so large?” He mused.

 

He walked up behind said boy, and quietly watched him blow bubbles, smirking when Kokichi jumped when one popped in front of him.

 

“Hey, how'd you manage to blow bubbles that big?” He asked quietly, causing Kokichi to snap out of his daydreams and jump from the sound.

 

“E-Eh? O-Oh… Hello Iidabashi-kun, um… The bubbles?” Kokichi asked in a nervous tone.

 

Kiibo nodded. “I could never get them when I was younger, so seeing you blow them perfectly got me curious.” He then walked over to sit next to Kokichi. “And “Kiibo” works fine with me. I don't mind if you use it.”

 

Kokichi looked down with a blush on his face. “You… You really think I'm that good?” He wasn't used to the praise given to him, especially by someone he admired.

 

“Yeah, I do.” Kiibo nodded again. “Could you teach me how to blow bubbles?” He asked.

 

Kokichi looked up in shock and stared at Kiibo for a while. Was he dreaming, or did Kiibo actually ask him to show him how to blow bubbles?

“U-Uh… Yeah… Sure…”

 

Kiibo gave Kokichi a small smile as he watched the smaller boy dip the straw in the bubble solution and swirled it around carefully. “Well, first you have to get some of the soap on the bubble wand and stir it gently.” He then lifted the straw and put the uncut end to his lips. “Then you blow really soft and slow.”

 

Kiibo looked in awe as he watched a pretty string of bubbles come out of the straw wand as Kokichi gently blew them. He noted how at peace the usually nervous boy was.

 

Kokichi gave the bubble solution to Kiibo. “Here you try.”

Kiibo nodded and grabbed both the small container and the straw from Kokichi.

 

The white haired teen put the cut end of the straw into the mix and gently swirled it around. “Like this?” He asked.

 

Kokichi nodded with a small smile on his face.

 

“Then I just-” Kiibo put the straw to his lips and tried blowing as soft as he could, making a small bubble before it popped on the straw. “Ack!”

 

Kokichi jumped a little before speaking up. “That was a really good try Kiibo-kun!” He tried to sound encouraging.

 

Kiibo narrowed his eyes a little before trying again.

The bubble became a little bigger, but it still popped before it could come off the straw.

 

“How did you manage to do it? I can't seem to get it right…” Kiibo sighed.

 

Kokichi leaned forward a little before speaking softly. “Try blowing a little slower. I'm sure you'll get it down in no time.” He offered a gentle smile.

 

Kiibo looked at Kokichi for a few seconds before giving a small smile in return. He straightened up and tried again.

 

The next couple of times he still ended up popping the bubble, but he kept on trying with the help of Kokichi's encouragement.

  
  
  


Finally, after 5 minutes, Kiibo managed to make a small string of bubbles. They were smaller in size than the ones Kokichi could make, and there were fewer of them, but he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming feeling of pride from seeing the bubbles he made.

 

Kokichi stared at the bubbles in awe and pride as he gave Kiibo a bright smile. “That was amazing Kiibo! I knew you could do it!”

 

Kiibo couldn't help but smile back as he handed the bubble solution and straw wand back to Kokichi. “Thanks, it was a lot of fun.”

 

Kokichi blushed as their fingers briefly made contact. “Y-yeah, it was no problem.”

 

“You're really gentle, Kokichi.” Kiibo said as he stood up. “Both with blowing bubbles and teaching me. We should hang out again sometime.”

 

Kokichi's blush grew as he heard Kiibo say such nice things to him.

 

“... Really cute…” He heard Kiibo mumble under his breath as he left to go home.

 

Kokichi stayed on the bench for a few more minutes, his face now resembling the colour of a common rose.

He shook his head before going home, his blush refusing to die down.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is... Is it good? Did I do okay? Was the ending satisfying enough? Please tell me.


End file.
